Ventus
"Ventus was one of he kindest humans I ever met back then! He would never do such a thing to his friends!" - Hermia yelling at Black Storm Ventus (originally Vincent and then became Vincent "Ventus" Kratt) was one of Hermia's apprentices and eldest brother of Aqua and Terra. He was the first Nature Air Guardian 10,000 years ago, but was cursed by Chaos and his new hatred turned him into Black Storm. 10,000 years later, he was restored to his normal self and now lives again with Hermia. After being restored into an adult again, he joined the Wild Kratts. He currently resides in the magic world, helping Hermia with her darkness. History The Beginning - 10,000+ years prior Vincent raised Arthur when he was a toddler and was helped by him with raising Terrance after their parents died. One day, the were playing outside and were attacked by wolves. One injured the youngest's shoulder and his brothers had to carry him. The three were saved by Hermia and taken in as her "sons"/apprentices. Vincent loved hiking up the nearby hills and mountain of his new home and always embraced the wind that can be felt commonly there. He was nicknamed "Ventus" for this reason and he eventually stuck with it. Ventus learned to use some air magic under his new mother. He befriended his adoptive sister, Rose and her secret boyfriend Pyce. Then through Terra, Terrance's new name, he met Flora Meredith, who he then developed a crush for. The three brothers became best friends with them. Suddenly, their home is attacked by a demi-god named Chaos, who was Eris's adopted son. Ventus, his brothers and friends flee with everyone to the shelter. When Hermia is captured by Chaos, Ven and his brothers were given the Elemental Gems, which drastically aged them to an age that their bodies could withstand the power. The three then confronted Chaos and used the Gems to banish him to the Underworld. more is to be added... Chaos Arc "I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, Mom." - Ventus, after Hermia's offer The real Ventus isn't seen until part 2 of "Curse of the Black Storm", where the brothers have a dream of when Hermia adopted their past selves. Ventus (at that time Vincent) turned to them sadly and pleaded for them to help him. When the Kratt Brothers defeated Black Storm, Chaos' curse was lifted, reverting him completely back into Ventus. When he returned to normal, he was also turned back into a kid, having every last drop of the Elemental Gems' energy extracted from him. Hermia offered him the chance to return home and make her company again, which he tearfully accepted. A while later, Ventus was invited to the Kratt Family reunion at Hermia's request. Ven promised his new family on his brothers' side not to reveal his magical connection to the relatives. However, their secret was exposed thanks to the Lupus Phantasma, Paris and Maximilian. Luckily, the family was very accepting for who they are. It is revealed some time later that not all of Ventus's spirit was corrupted by jealousy. Some of his essence had escaped and merged with the spirit of a dragon slayer named Beowulf. Because of this, Beowulf was reincarnated with a similar appearance to Ventus. So it technically made David Genosharp, Beowulf's new life, also Ven's reincarnation. After extracting the piece of his spirit from David, Ventus became an adult again. And wanting to be with Chris and Martin, he asked Hermia if he could stay with them. So she proposed to him an assignment to train Aviva with her Air Guardian abilities and help Mina with her mission. This made him the official adopted brother of the Kratts, the seventh and eldest sibling. Ven decided to dress like his brothers. However, things between him and Martin starts off shaky when Ven joins the team. This made Ventus the new oldest on the team, not sitting well with the inexperienced brother in blue. At the same time, Ven is nervous about how to be a proper creature adventurer, leading him to doubt if he'll be a good big brother for his siblings. Darkness Arc Ventus trains with his brothers to keep his skills sharp and help them control their Darkness. However, when signs of Thorn and Ice started showing, Ventus became obsessed with keeping them locked away or purging them completely. He would go as far as destroying Chris and Martin's darkness to do so, which enraged the entire team since it could've badly wounded them. But with some reasoning with his own darkness, now just "Storm", he finally understands the true nature of darkness. Category:Human Category:Nature Guardian Category:Past Category:WK crew member Characteristics Appearance As the eldest brother, Ventus is taller than Aqua/Martin and Terra/Chris. He has the same skin color as them, but that's the only trait they all share that is visible. His nose is more flat than theirs and his eyes are sea green. He has shaggy, dirty blonde colored hair that usually covers a little of either of his eyes. His signature color is white. As a kid, he wore a apprentice uniform with a white medallion representing Air. His feet had tan sandals. His bangs were a bit over his right eye and he had three sprigs. As an adult, Ven wore more concealing clothes like his Guardian robe. His hair isn't as shaggy, but still a bit uneven and his bangs are over his left eye. Gradually, thanks to Chaos' curse, it slowly became black. He has two sprigs. When he was reverted back to normal, Ventus continued to wear his apprentice uniform. Ventus had also once wore modern clothes. In "Kratt Family Tales", he wore a casual preteen outfit. It consisted of a pale yellow v-neck shirt under a white Capri hoodie, blue jeans and white tennis shoes. Also, his bangs were held back with black hairpins. After becoming an adult again, Ven was in his Guardian robe. He changed into a white version of the Kratt Brothers' clothes when he joined the crew. His collar is zipped up, making it look like a turtleneck. His khaki shorts are more grayish. In addition, his Creature Power Suit is also black and white with most of the material being spider silk, which is why it took Aviva a long time to assemble it. Personality Being the eldest sibling, Ventus is always watching his two little brothers. He's more in between Chris and Martin's personalities, being serious and goofy at times. Ventus is naturally kind, as a Guardian of Air should be, and the most confident and brave one of the siblings. However, when he gets mad or nervous, he can get pretty loud, which often hurts the team's ears (as some sort of running gag in the show). He's known to not let things go so well, still feeling guilt for the deaths of Aqua and Terra even though they were reincarnated. The former Air Guardian also has a bit of a shy and unsure side. He questioned if he would be a good creature adventurer when he joined the team and if he'll be a good brother to Martin and Chris. It was also revealed that he had a crush on Flora, who was now in the present, Aviva. In times of despair and fear, however, he can show to be as impulsive and stubborn as his girlfriend. When signs of Ice and Thorn appeared, he started becoming paranoid and obsessed with destroying them and Darkness. This obsession nearly drove him to hurt his brothers, or worse. Abilities As an Air apprentice under Hermia and the first Air Guardian, Ventus is a master of the Air element. His air magic is more powerful than Aviva's air magic. In "Winds and Wings of the Garden", Ventus shows that he can use his magic to give himself "wings" of wind. Relationships Family Aqua - deceased little brother Terra - deceased little brother Hermia - adoptive mother Being taken in by Hermia as one of her sons along with his brothers, Ventus is very loyal to her and follows her orders without question. Ventus's undying loyalty to Hermia made him carry out "sealing away" Aqua and Terra's Darknesses, Ice and Thorn. However, it is revealed in "The Quills Have Eyes" that Ven only carried out this order because he feared that Hermia would punish his brothers, showing that he also feared his mother. After coming to terms with his own dark side, Storm, Ventus continues to doubt Hermia's philosophy that all Darkness is evil. Luna - adoptive sister Flora Meredith - deceased adoptive sister/former crush Rose - deceased adoptive sister Mina Kratt - adoptive sister Elsa Genosharp - adoptive sister David Genosharp - adopted brother/"reincarnation" When Ven returned with Hermia first met David, they were shocked by their similar appearances, with David looking like a teenage version of Ventus. He was weary of him at first, until he started warming up to him as his adopted brother. Martin and Chris Kratt - brotherly figures, adoptive brothers When Ven was revived, he noted how much the Kratt Brothers look like his deceased brothers. Chris and Martin said that they'll still be his brothers, bringing joy to him. While not biologically related anymore due to reincarnation, both Kratt Bros and Ventus are still family to each other. Ven was really overjoyed when he was invited to the Kratt Family reunion and allowed to stay with his brothers. Storm - Darkness/Dark side Ven's darkness. At first thought to be Black Storm by Ven in "Something's in The Wind", Storm quickly says to not call him that, explaining that it was Chaos affecting his behavior as Black Storm. Ven, however, doesn't believe him at first, believing that he was still evil. Eventually, he accepted Storm and finally understood that Darkness was not always evil. Now, Storm is more of a guide for Ven who sometimes helps him when in need. Crew Aviva Corcovado - current crush, girlfriend after "Winds and Wings of the Garden" Having had a crush on Flora, Ven naturally had a crush on her reincarnation. His bros teased him about that, however supported his love for her as well. Koki Bambrick - friend Jimmy Z - friend Samuel Jawclaw - friend Friends Pyce - deceased close friend Trivia *Ventus is Latin for "wind". *His adult headcanon VA is Dane Boedigheimer (Pear from The Annoying Orange). *His kid headcanon VA is Scott Menville (VA of Robin from Teen Titans and ''Teen Titans GO! ''- which both directors of the PoN series dislike). *In the group's AU, Kratt Trio, Ventus died and was reborn as Alexander (Alex or Al) Odysseus Kratt. *There is debate between the designers about Ven's WK jacket sleeves. His creator, Hunter, pictures him with the sleeves rolled up like his brothers. The director, Yara, prefers his sleeves down. Category:Human Category:Nature Guardian Category:Past Category:WK crew member